


For Fear of the Dark

by ponybologna



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2437700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponybologna/pseuds/ponybologna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whoever said the only thing to fear was fear itself has clearly never been in Optims's shoes. [OLD WORK]</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Fear of the Dark

In silence and in dark nights with the acid rain that strips paint from their bodies, in her tiny hand crushed in his large one, shaking and squeezing too hard (for fear of letting go, for fear of the dark, for fear of the blue light of her optics that makes the drizzle sparkle so, blinking out, ending, and leaving this spark-forsaken planet  _truly_ barren); in war and in chaos and in every brush of a finger on a trigger, in the crushing connection of his fist and someone’s jaw, he finds his reasons. Finds his purpose. He is  _Optimus Prime,_ and it is his duty to  _protect._

And Elita’s is the  _last_ spark he will see extinguished.

He will die first.


End file.
